The First Deadly Sin
by Hilaire
Summary: Because underneath that charming fool, Tsubasa Andou is a man guilty of the first deadly sin. Solid NaTsubasa. Yaoi. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

This was inspired by **Ridley Silverlake**'s _The __Seven Deadly Sins_. It was originally intended to tell the same story, except from Tsubasa Andou's point of view, with longer chapters, and a heapload more intense. Writing this one chapter alone, however, proved to be a feat, so I've decided on publishing this as a one-shot instead.

* * *

**The First Deadly Sin**

Because underneath that charming fool, Tsubasa Andou is a man guilty of the first deadly sin.

* * *

Most people mistook Tsubasa Andou's cheerful and easygoing personality for foolishness. Indeed, the young man himself would not deny that his lighthearted smiles and silly jokes sometimes fooled even those who thought they knew him well. Whether it was his teachers, his friends, or even distant acquaintances and critics – everyone thought the same: Tsubasa was the most charming fool they ever saw, and his optimism, while it earned him more than his fair share of friends, would certainly be the death of him.

"_It's all a matter of time," _his detractors would whisper amongst themselves as they looked at him resentfully, inwardly pleased with the thought of his misfortune. In contrast, his friends and dearest would fret before they sleep, and wonder how one so young and so full of life could possibly choose a path so terribly wrong.

The young man knew all of this, although most times he chose to act as if he didn't. Because unlike what most people believed, Tsubasa Andou was not a fool, and most certainly not a fool enough to be so clueless about a world of lies and betrayal and deceit. He was no genius, but before he was anything else he was an alice, and he knew how the world worked much better than other people thought he did.

_There is no better teacher, _ he would always say, _ than vicious reality itself._

Because like many others before him, the young man who often smiled without a care for the world was also a man of pride. He was Tsubasa Andou, master of the shadows, and one of the most prized students Alice Academy had ever had. This was an irreversible truth, regardless of its price, and Tsubasa took pride and reveled in it – sometimes more often than he regretted it.

It was of no surprise then, that all hell broke loose when he met Natsume Hyuuga. The younger alice was everything that Tsubasa could have been, but never let himself become. He was a disaster waiting to happen, a child who saw the cruelty of the world too early. He was an antithesis to the alice of the shadows in so many ways but one: The master of the flames, too, was a man of pride, one most unwilling to bow down to anyone but himself.

"_I don't intend to make friends with a liar like him,"_ _Natsume snapped, shooting a poisonous glare at the young man who had been assigned as his partner for his first two months in the Academy. "Thanks, but no thanks."_

Tsubasa smiled fondly at the memory of that fateful day, remembering how those beautiful crimson eyes had flashed with both loathing and fury for him and his cunning make-believe. Because while they were each other's perfect contradiction, it did not change the fact that they were also the perfect mirror of each other – perhaps the closest incarnation of the cliché that went "it takes one to know one". They had each other figured out at first sight, but while Tsubasa decided to simply laugh it off, Natsume made it clear how much he hated the older alice.

It was, in fact, a hatred so clearly expressed that even Tsubasa instantly knew that the Black Cat would be a feat to tame.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

Tsubasa lifted his chin from his careless sprawl on the bed, a sly smirk forming his lips as he let his eyes feast on the boy straddling his hips. The same Natsume Hyuuga from many years ago was making himself comfortable on top of him like it was the most natural thing on the world, clad only in a loose nightshirt that barely left anything to the imagination.

"I just remembered something," Tsubasa drawled out lazily. He let his fingers brush over the boy's inner thigh, barely stifling his chuckle when he felt the fire alice tremble in anticipation. If Tsubasa was right – and he was rarely wrong about these things – Natsume was nearly at his limit, his pride probably the only thing keeping him together. His enormous, ridiculous fucking pride.

Natsume drew in a shaky breath, looking visibly displeased by his answer. "Stop getting fucking distracted – !" he snapped, his trembling fingers gripping a fistful of Tsubasa's nightshirt. "_Take me. Now."_

Tsubasa's eyebrow only arched higher, amused by how the boy managed to sound so arrogant and proud despite his interesting situation. "Oh?" the master of the shadows repeated, allowing one hand to trail further up Natsume's legs and rest dangerously close to his exposed manhood. "Take you?"

Natsume released a high-pitched mewl, subconsciously parting his legs as if in invitation. "S-Stop… s-stop messing with m-me…" he growled, his breathing sounding labored, his pretty face a delicious shade of scarlet.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume with an expression of almost sympathy, wondering where the boy's composure had gone. With one fluid movement, the shadow master eased the fire alice onto his lap, deliberately letting his arousal press against the boy's entrance, and was immediately rewarded when Natsume rubbed up against him hungrily.

The older alice noted all of this with a sly grin, giving only the slightest flinch when he felt Natsume's leaking member against his skin, the warmth from the boy nearly driving him over the edge. He wondered if this brat knew how much self-restraint it required to not take him then and there. Tsubasa was a man, too, and the ache between his legs was throbbing like hell with the need for release, his desperate need for friction almost too overwhelming.

"_Tsubasa!"_

Tsubasa paused at this, suddenly amused to hear his name from Natsume's lips. "You manipulative brat," he murmured, reaching down between them and brushing against Natsume's groin, causing the boy to release another high-pitched mewl of pleasure.

"T-Tsubasa…!"

The young man smirked, stroking the dripping length slowly, watching the boy writhe and moan heatedly under his skilled fingers. Natsume blushed furiously, arching his back when he felt Tsubasa's wet fingers trail to his puckered entrance, lingering and teasing there. Not without effort, the boy pressed his hands on either side of the bed, bending his knees and spreading his legs out further to give the older alice better access.

Tsubasa watched all of this with an amused smile, licking his lips at the sight of Natsume's leaking manhood, before unceremoniously withdrawing his hand.

A low hiss escaped Natsume's lips as soon as the contact was broken, dark crimsons still half-lidded with desire desperately trying to glare at the man before him. "Y-You… you bastard!" he snarled, clearly wishing to convey his displeasure but only succeeding at making himself look so decadently tempting. He was breathing heavily, his features still a lustful shade of crimson, his hair disheveled from all that had transpired. His lips were still red and swollen, as if begging to be kissed, his furious hands gripping the sheets as he tried to gather himself. "You… you fucking bastard – !"

The older alice only flashed him a smirk, ignoring his own burning need in favor of seeing Natsume squirm and writhe and _beg_. He was Tsubasa Andou, and if there was anything almost greater than his lust for Natsume Hyuuga it was pride – that ridiculous fucking pride of his which would never allow him to admit that he, too, was already at his limit.

"I will take you," Tsubasa said, before sensually licking Natsume's taste in his fingers. He kept his eyes fixated on the boy as he continued his ministrations, enjoying the mixture of anger and frustration and lust slowly taking over Natsume's flushed cheeks, the younger alice looking so sinfully ravishing that Tsubasa almost changed his mind.

Almost.

" – but only if you say please."

* * *

_**the first deadly sin.**_

* * *

What did I just write lololol. It's my very first M rated fic, so, uh.

/bleeds everywhere (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

**Hilaire | 05.13.13**


End file.
